The thin line between resentment and affection
by Bluebanany
Summary: What happens if a power hungry android 17 seduces a cyborg Bra to try and take over the world again? Will Vegeta drop his pride for a moment or let it happen? Rating will go up. Dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: finally some peace has descended on the capsule corp residence after Bra ends up part android due to an horrible gravity chamber accident. But what happens if a power hungry android 17 seduces Bra with dark motivations?

**The thin line between resentment and affection**

Chapter 1 – Who to blame?

A small girl with braided blue hair stood dead in her tracks when she heard the familiar yelling for the third time this week. With her exceptional hearing she picked up where it was coming from. The gravity chamber of course. Tears started welling up in her large aquamarine eyes. Her rigid and heartless father was trying to push her brother to his limits during training. She had heard him explain to her mother that he was trying to trigger Super Saiyan three within Trunks. The girl wanted them to stop. She wanted to stop the pain their father was inflicting on their family.

She didn't care that it was time for bed. She lifted her Barbie pink night gown and jumped out of her window. Her soft tiny feet contacted with the already dew covered grass. The little girl shivered. She pulled herself together and ran as fast as she could to the gravity chamber where her father and brother were fighting. Some loud metallic noises were heard and a groin. She guessed the sound came from her brother who had been hit into a wall. She could hear a stifled rough voice barking through the thick walls of the training chamber. She pressed her sensitive ear on them. Hot tears started slipping down her cheeks. She knew her father would hate it to see her like this. She quickly wiped the liquid from her eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of her princes night gown.

'Stand up you fucking weakling! Not even able to dodge a punch like that?! You are nothing!'

'But father...' The voice of her brother was weakening.

'You are nothing to me, you hear me? Nothing! If my son is not a worthy warrior, I have no son at all!'

There was another sickening thud. The small girl heard shreds of metal flying into the walls.

'You are nothing but a nuisance!' She didn't recognize that word. But their father was always telling them that they were weaklings, spineless brats and bothers, so she guessed it meant something like that. She didn't want this anymore, she wanted the pain go away. She didn't want her brother being almost beaten to the death at least once a week. She couldn't tame the tears anymore that now were streaming down her face. She tried to sweep them with her sleeves, but she had already wept them wet.

She begged barely above a whisper. 'Please stop father...Don't hurt us anymore...please stop.'

She heard her father sneering, barking and yelling. He hadn't heard her in his pure rage.

'Stop crying boy! Haven't you embarrassed me enough? Another punch fallowed the harsh and insensitive words from her father.

There was a long silence. The soft whimpering from her brother subsided. The little girl outside held her breath for what was about to come.

'Father, stop the hurt...'

'What was that boy? Only a worthless weakling would say such a thing!'

'No father listen. You must stop this. You must stop the hurt you bring me. _Us_. His voice was oddly calm.

The six-year old bit her lip. It tasted salty. It was strange her father wasn't responding. The chamber started shaking.

'What is the meaning of this? Are you turning from a lousy weakling into an even greater one?' Their father demanded. Suddenly there was a loud thump and a low moan. The little girl grew confused. Had her brother just hit their father into a wall? The gravity chamber started shaking.

'Father, this must end now.'

'You are almost there, boy'. Vegeta's voice had almost sounded proud.

'This is my last fight with you father. I wish you loved me'.

A loud and heart piercing cry was liberated by the throat of Trunks. A light flash erupted from the gravity chamber before it exploded. The last thing Bra felt was being slung back by a wall. Her vision went black and her body started feeling numb. The only thing her senses picked up was a sharp pain coursing through the left side of her body

A soft little female voice that no one could hear escaped a heap of rubble.

'Please stop'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A 16-year old Bra woke up in cold sweat, with a ragged breath. She had dreamed of 'the accident' again. She threw the covers off and stumbled to the gaping window. She inhaled a lungful of fresh air. There it was, 20 meters away. A rebuild gravity chamber, surrounded by the familiar humming caused by the computer controlling the amount of G's. It was exhausting to say the least. She woke up every morning, bathing in cold sweat and infiltrated by her traumatic memories. And every day she had to look at the source of her physical pain from the past and the present and the shape of her mutilated body in front of her room. But the mental pain, caused by her father and brother almost killing each other was far more hurtful than any other kind of pain she had gained that night. The gravity chamber, her image of agony.

Her mother had told her that her entire left side of her body was destroyed. She would have had no chance to live if her mother wasn't a brilliant scientist. Her mind and knowledge seemed limitless on cybernetics and robotics. Now she was a cyborg. _A cybernetic organism._ An organism that has both artificial and natural systems. You would notice if you would look hard enough. She had an artificial eye, that matched her right one perfectly. It couldn't radiate the sparkle though. Her left eye seemed colder than the other, almost _dead_. Well it was dead indeed, it was mechanical. You wouldn't expect it though since her left side was covered in synthetic skin that matched her own perfectly. The transition from skin to synthetic skin was only obvious on her body. The crash had burned almost all the skin on Bra's head and throat. Her mother had implanted her head with synthetic hair she had developed to match her own aquamarine locks. There were many downsides of being a part-android Bra thought bitterly. When her body was expanding, lots of parts needed to be replaced in surgery every six months. She was lucky that she had almost finished growing. Walking around with metal peaces poking your intestines and entire nervous system constantly wasn't making you happy too. An addiction to painkillers was evident in her life. She wasn't sure if she would have been better off if she would have died right on the spot in comparison with the painful saving. Going to school wasn't possible anymore, since she was always recovering from some sort of operation. Different home tutors taught her everything they knew, but Bra was always getting smarter and started to outsmart her teachers a year ago. She didn't have a lot of friends. Pan an Goten dropped buy occasionally

The life of the Vegeta-Briefs family had changed dramatically. Everyone had blamed themselves. Her mother was absolutely sure of it that if she had let Bra train from a very young age like her father aspired, Bra would have been able to handle the explosion a lot better. Bra had told her mother numerous times that she didn't want to train herself. Even her father had acknowledged that he had some sort of part in the mutilation of his daughter. When Bra had been recovering from the accident, her father dropped by everyday a couple of minutes. Those moments had been awkward at first because he had never showed her he cared before. Sometimes when he was in a good mood, he called for Trunks to come sit by her bed and he began telling stories about Frieza. Those tellings were gruesome, insane and certainly not suitable for young children, but it had awoken an understanding within the siblings for their father. And it was their fathers way to spend some time with his children, even though his attitude towards them still had been colored with domination over his spawns. Trunks who had caused the explosion in the first place had locked himself in his room for days and was determent to starve himself to death. He had almost succeeded, until his mother had begged his father to do something about the situation. He had used all his left energy to fight his father who had grabbed him by the neck and made him eat. Trunks had blamed himself for all her pain, because his transformation to Super Saiyan three had caused the explosion. He could finally live with himself until Vegeta had barked some reason into him and Bulma had offered her shoulder to cry on. He had stopped training ever since and aimed his attention on using his genius genes to work for capsule cooperation. Their father had made his personal training sessions even harder. They all knew it was his only outlet, and that even their stubborn, insensitive father felt guilt. It was strange that such an accident had brought the family a step into each others direction. Even their father had been behaving a little less cold and distant from that moment on. Bra believed it was her own stupid fault for walking in on two fighting emotional Saiyans. It was only plain logic that things would turn ugly in such a situation. The pain was her price to pay for such a stupid move.

Even though her family life had been improved, Bra still had to suffer every day and night. The physical pain and her nightmares brought up constant memories. She was now seeing a therapist for her suffering once a month. He told her that she must reduce her detesting feelings towards her android side before she could let go of all the memories and nightmares. Her task was to embrace her artificial self. This was hard for the beautiful demi android. She decided she wanted to gain some information about her android structure as the first step.

Bra inhaled again after she had cut off the reflections on her family life and the past ten years. She was hungry and it was almost time for breakfast. She threw off her baby blue nightgown and took a quick shower. After that she dried herself off en pulled on a short schoolgirl skirt and a tight black T-shirt. She applied a little mascara en pulled her hair into a ponytail. She looked at the mirror smugly. She may be partially an android, but she looked damn good. Her father always got furious when he caught males looking at her. She smiled, it was his way to show her he somehow cared.

She walked down the stairs and took her usual seat next to her brother at breakfast. It was always the same. Her mother was slaving away on the stove and delegate bots to fetch her supplies. Her father and brother were consuming bowls of food like it were berries. They were almost too busy to notice her.

'Morning people' Her father grunted in response and Trunks nodded.

'Goodmorning honey. Sleep well?' Bulma left the stove for ten seconds to kiss her daughter on the forehead'

Bra avoided her question and got straight to the point. 'Mom, I want to learn more about my android side'.

Vegeta and Trunks ceased their insane devouring. Immediately a tense ambiance descended on the breakfast table. It had always remained a very strained subject.

Bulma's eyes widened, but she tried to remain her posture. 'Okay honey, I could sign you in on SatanCity University. They have classes where they teach Biomechanica, cybernetics and Robotics. I donate a lot of documents and information to them about discoveries I made. So it shouldn't be much of a problem I guess. If you want you can only take those three classes'.

'That would be nice mom.' Her mother gave her a huge wink before she returned to her cooking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two weeks later, Bra stepped into the elevator of the university. The clicking of her high black heels echoed trough the hall and disturbed the quiet and serious atmosphere. When she stepped into the class about twenty blushing eying boys made her feel self conscious about her short black skirt and her tight white blouse. By the look of it they were not accustomed of being around beautiful women. When she turned her head to the right, she looked right into the blue piercing orbs of the teacher. Her heart skipped a beat. He was dead sexy! His half long pitch black hair was neatly combed to the sides and his body seemed nicely toned to say the least.

'You're late. I'm professor seventeen. Nice to meet you, take a seat' His tone of voice was smoothest she'd ever heard.

Bra gulped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So what did you think? Drop me a review please!


	2. Chapter 2 A mixture

At last the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews! And special thanks to Projectsynapse for beta-reading!

Disclaimer: SIGH! I don't own, are you happy now Akira?

OoOoOo

Chapter 2 - A mixture of Saiyan, human and artificial veins

OoOoOo

Soft whispers filled the room during class. One smooth voice was dominant and possessed a certain authority, but the aqua-haired young woman wasn't paying attention at all. She already knew all about the subject the professor was teaching. There were far more interesting things happening in this particular room. Bra dreamily stared at an interesting undulating object. She followed its movements with her big blue eyes. She got a good look at it from different angles. "It" was the extremely tight hind region of her new teacher covered by the deep black pants of his suit. She observed his posture intently. It was something about him that made him particularly sexy. He was slim and tall but his movements still radiated strength somehow. He was not bulky and muscular like all the males she grew up with. His face was slightly different from humans or saiyans. It was hard to guess his thoughts which created an air of mystery around him. And his eyes...They were an even lighter blue than her own orbs. They seemed different in comparison to all the other eyes she had looked into. Normally she could read people by what they gave away through their windows to the soul. But these blue ones appeared to be unreadable. They were somehow entrancing and pierced right through her. Shock hit her when these penetrating eyes were set on her suddenly.

"Do you know the answer to this question, miss?"

The aqua-haired girl tried to suppress an upcoming blush. She quickly overlooked the projected sheet on the wall and assumed that the question in the center needed to be answered. It read: "how does the selfdestruction mechanism work in relation to nitroglycerin?"

"Uhm...Yes I think so" She answered shyly. The blush broke through to Bra's dismay.

Professor Seventeen smiled softly, his light blue eyes fixed on two delicate lips. Bra's brilliant brain quickly came to a conclusion and blurted out the answer.

"The explosive power of nitroglycerin is derived from detonation which is set off when wire 213 B sends electricity to wire 9874 G which sends in its turn energy from the initial decomposition and causes a pressure wave or gradient that detonates the surrounding fuel. This is a self-sustained shock-wave that propagates the explosive medium at 20 times the speed of sound.'' (thanks Wikipedia! I have no Idea what I just typed...)

Professor Seventeen arched an eyebrow. He hadn't expected such an accurate answer from the girl in from of him, who had only taken two of his lessons. The dead silence that broke out and the odd expression on the face of her teacher added something to the doses of nervousness the girl was experiencing.

"That's correct, miss Briefs." He had intended to test the girls knowledge. From the first time he had seen her she seemed strangely familiar to him. But next to that she didn't look like a girl whose main interest happened to be cybernetics and robotics. He hadn't expected her to almost literally repeat one of the books about the androids' self destruction mechanism he read a year back.

Bra sighed out of relief. She knew that her answer was correct, it was just that the gaze from her teacher did things with her mind and body she wanted to deny. Luckily the professor announced that class was over. The aqua beauty quickly packed her things and straightened her midthigh skirt. At first she had thought that her outfit on her first day was rather overdone. However, when she had walked into class a lot of boys turned their heads to stare at her. But since their teacher wandered around in her head, Bra couldn't care less. She just wanted to flare her attractiveness around him to feel more confident.

Seventeen watched his students drip out of class and quickly looked for the information he was looking for in his built-in encyclopedia. Green letters spelled out the name Bulma Briefs and appeared in his eyesight. "Current owner of capsule corporation and ingenious inventor." An image of Bulma popped up on the left. Bra Briefs apparently looked exactly like her mother. Suddenly he realized something significant. She must be the spawn of Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans... or of what was left of it. He laughed inwardly. This could turn out to be interesting...Different possibilities and schemes started to blossom in the dark and bittered mind of the android.

The teacher stepped up to Bra and pulled on her arm before she could walk out the door. He felt her tense up when she spun around. Silence diffusely descended around them. He could still feel her pulse racing because he hadn't let go of her elbow yet. He smiled smoothly while he gently let go of the soft skin. He immediately noticed a pink color appearing on her cheekbones. The aquamarine-haired girl felt her skin still tingling after the professor had touched her arm. She screamed at herself in her head to regain her composure.

Seventeen leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. "Tell me, miss Briefs, what is the daughter of the most intelligent woman in the world doing in my class?'.

Bra blushed a deeper shade of red. Of course the professor knew she was the daughter of one the greatest inventors in history. Her mother even provided this school with information! She had the urge to make up an excuse like always about her android part. But in some wicked way he enforced honesty within her. She briefly thought about it before she decided to answer his question. "I...I'm a cyborg and I wanted to learn more about myself. I was most of the time home tutored, but it was time for me to go back to school." She shyly smiled.

Seventeen seemed surprised. Not only was she a cyborg, it almost seemed like she had a crush on him. Maybe he could take advantage out of the situation. He slowly stepped forward and brought his mouth to her artificial ear slowly. Bra stopped breathing when her teacher started whispering to her. She felt the warmth radiating on her neck and his half long hair tickled her throat.

"I will tell you a secret. I'm an android." He pulled away a little and studied the look in her eyes thoroughly. The blue haired girl stared back up at him in shock. Her lips were slightly part and she was still holding in her breath.

"Maybe we should talk a little after class about our similarities next time." His voice deliberately turned husky. He leaned back on his desk again and let one corner of his mouth curl sexily.

The aqua daughter exhaled slowly and looked up at him with an almost adoring look on her face. "I'd like that."

"See you next class miss Briefs then." His voice had turned almost sing songy, but in his mind he already had calculated multiple ways of achieving his greatest desires. He smiled to himself smugly when he watched the aqua beauty walk out of the door. This ridiculous teaching had bored him for years now. Soon the world could be in his grasp.

OoO

Even throughout the horrific cries of limbs slowly burning off, the clicking sound of high heels made the prince of all saiyans move his gaze from the television to his daughter. Bra greeted her father and received a grunt of acknowledgment in response. He frowned disapprovingly at her cloths. The mini Bulma only smiled back. She sat next to him on the couch and tried to indulge herself into the screen. But after a couple of seconds she had to look away. The most gruesome and bloody images passed by. A woman clutched herself to the man who was busy pulling out some of her bloody nails. She was begging him to stop and the despair in her eyes almost appeared real. It was the only thing her father wanted to watch in between the little time he allowed himself to take a rest from his training. She stared dreamily out of the window and sighed. This caught Vegeta's attention. He studied her features intently. The way she was acting and dressing the last three weeks annoyed him almost as much as the times the gravity chamber had been broken. It reminded him a lot of his woman years ago. He didn't want to give attention to it though, so he chose to remain silent and forced his gaze back to the screen where veins were popping open and sprayed crimson liquid on the wall.

Bra sighed again and walked to her room. Images of her professor whispering in her ear started to provoke fluttering butterflies in her stomach . She opened her closet and started to sort out the perfect outfit for next class. A happy tune that she'd heard on the radio that day got stuck in her mind. She'd got it figured out immediately. As always she was going to wear something provocative. This time she was going for a navy blue Japanese schoolgirl skirt. On top of that she chose a white blouse that really accentuated her slim and feminine figure. High navy pumps were the finishing touch. She would look extremely dazzling she chuckled. For one moment the pink cloud hovering around in her head vanished. What was she doing? What did she want to achieve with her beauty? Her eyes turned sad and she let herself fall backwards on her bed. She stared at her freshly painted white ceiling. Images of blue eyes with an almost metallic shimmer appeared in her imagination. She knew hooking up with her teacher was a big no-no, but somehow she still wanted to catch his attention. This realization made silent disappointment seep into her mind. Bra thought back to the tingly feeling that had lingered on her arm after he had touched it. She buried her face into a pillow. She felt ashamed lusting after her teacher. This was something that had never happened before. Of course, her home tutors had all been old and wrinkly, she thought. Despite the disillusionment she'd summoned, she softly chuckled. Questions started plaguing her mind then. Was he really an android, or was it just an excuse to talk to her after the next class. If he was really an android their similarities would bring them closer together. If he was lying just to talk to her, he was obviously interested in her in one way or another. Either way, it was a nice thought. Slowly the pink cloud invaded her mind again. Those light blue, almost metallic-like eyes....

She broke out of her thoughts due to the familiar buzzing erupting form the gravity room. Her eyes shot open. The two strongest ki's she knew well started spiking immediately. After so many years her brother had set a foot into the gravityroom again, she realized. Vivid memories started flooding the mind of Bra. She rolled out of bed and walked to the larger mirror in front of her closet. She pulled off her red top and stepped out of her skirt after she had tugged it down. There she was, in her underwear. Her long slim legs appeared to be strong and sexy. But the truth was that her whole left leg had been burned off and that her mother had replaced it with materials that resembled organic textures so she could wire a nervous system that could send signals to her brains. The result was that she could feel with her artificial leg. The bone, however, was made out of pure metal and poked into her hip joint. It was the same with her left arm. Her heart and her digestive system had been awfully damaged too. The physical pain she had endured the biggest part of her life had scarred her in more than one way. She pulled on a blue string and looked closely to it. It was fake, though you couldn't distinguish it from real hair. Tears welled up in her eyes when she recalled the initiator of all this hurt. She saw herself hurriedly walking towards the gravity chamber on her bare feet at a young age. A trail of tinkering long blue hair flying in the air was caused by the speed. She noticed tears falling down on her face in the mirror. Distant voices of her father and brother managed to pierce through the thick walls. The noises sounded neutral, from what she could pick up. More images of the accident danced into her mind.

_She pressed her sensitive ear onto the door of the gravitychamber. Hot tears started slipping down her cheeks. She could literally feel them falling. A wave of shame washed over her. It was guilt. Her father would hate to see her like this. The little Bra tried to wipe her cheeks dry with her sleeve, but it was to no avail. _

_"Stand up you fucking weakling! Not even able to dodge a punch like that?! You are nothing!"_

_"But father..." The voice of her brother was weakening._

_Her tears now fell on the grass and glistered as diamonds in the moonlight beautifully. But the little girl didn't pay any attention to it. This was all so wrong, she thought. When was this going to end? She silently started begging to stop._

_"You are nothing to me, you hear me? Nothing! If my son is not a worthy warrior, I have no son at all!"_

_There was another sickening thud. The small girl heard shreds of metal flying into the walls._

_Her begging got a little louder, but couldn't overpower the sound of scratching metal with her voice._

_"You are nothing but a nuisance!"_

_"Please stop father...Don't hurt us anymore...please stop." Her pleadings were powerless against the aggression expanding in the gravityroom._

_"Stop crying, boy! Haven't you embarrassed me enough?" Another punch fallowed the harsh and insensitive words from her father._

_There was a long silence. The soft whimpering from her brother subsided. The little girl outside held her breath for what was about to come._

OoO

Drops of sweat pearled down his head with his first 30 push ups with only 300 G's. It was embarrassing he thought, mentally shaking his head. He was taking a break to subdue his raged breath. His father looked over disapprovingly, but chose to remain silent, which he was grateful for. This was just a little warm up for his father he noted almost jealously. He watched how the Prince of all Saiyans was athletically doing back flips and throwing punches at incredible speed. He knew what his father was thinking. It had been a big step for him to train in the gravityroom. It was the area he had destroyed the entire left side of his sisters body. The old feeling of guilt immediately started pestering his conscience, with the upcoming thought. But on the other hand, he didn't want to shame his father any longer. Although his father had never said it out loud again after 'the accident', he could almost smell his accusations of disgracing him in the air. But it had been so extremely difficult for him to fight again, let alone step into the room where all his guilty feelings were the strongest.

He remembered it vividly now. He was fighting off his attacking father and tried to see through all the smoke and dust that had been created by the already destroyed parts of the gravityroom. Soft begs could be heard throughout the heavy metal door. It was almost as if he could hear her soft pleas to stop again. The memory felt so realistic it was almost like he could actually hear his sisters whimpering.

Suddenly his father directed his head towards the door. Something had pulled him out of his fighting trance. Could it be...? Realization struck him. At the same time the two Saiyans rushed towards the door. Shock paralyzed Vegeta a few seconds, while Trunks took a step back to register what was happening. Bra lay half naked on the grass shaking and crying violently. She was clawing off skin of her artificial leg and pulled out long blue strings from her head. Drops of crimson colored the grass brownish and small ripped out chunks of artificial flesh completed the disturbing image. The hysterical girl seemed oblivious to her surroundings and apparently was in some way reliving the accident. Their father was the first to react and forced her arms and legs tot he ground, so she couldn't damage herself anymore. She tried to bend herself repeatedly out of his grasp, but she was no match for his strength. Vegeta started yelling her name to bring her back to reality. The restraining arms of her father were translated by Bra as fallen off heavy materials from the explosion. The prince shook his daughter desperately, to bring bring back her consciousness. Slowly the blurring vision cleared and Bra looked right in the almost worrying eyes of her father. A tidal wave of pain washed all over the left side of her body and her head. Still drugged by the power of her memory, the aqua-haired cyborg tried to focus on the cause of her current state. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her brother frantically screaming for their mother.

OoO

The woman was now trying to repair the artificial flesh his daughter had clawed out of her own limbs. He switched on the television to look at the most violent and bloody scenes from his new uncensored horror DVD collection. He knew exactly which scene that was. A man with thick glasses started squeezing limbs till the blood would spray out of their veins through the skin. The victims would scream in despair and shock. Compared to what he had just witnessed right next to the gravityroom, this scene wasn't by far as sickening. He stretched his muscles and thought about his daughter. Some drops of blood had fallen on his arms and his legs when he had brought her in the house. Of course it was no coincidence she was hurting herself on the first time he and his son were in the gravityroom together since the accident years ago. He listened to his son crying in the distance. For once he didn't mentally insult him for being a weakling. He tried to focus on the screen again.

OoO

Well what do you think? Every review brightens my day!


	3. Chapter 3

OoOoOoO

Sorry for the long wait guys! It takes a lot of time from me to write a chapter. Some parts I write in Dutch first before I translate it to English. Afterwards I have to try to filter the mistakes I've made. That's the hardest part for me. So it takes me at least four to five hours to create a chapter I'm satisfied with. To make it up I've written an extra long Chapter! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

OoOoOoO

Chapter 3 – Building dissonance

A faint continuously playing note was sounding far away in the distance. A heavy blanket was covering her consciousness and was fogging her thinking. She tried to reach beyond the dense veil, but she was held captive in the fog. It seemed to be pointless to try to escape this state she was in. But the child of a genius and a warrior was just too stubborn to give up. She tried to concentrate on her surroundings and heard the sound slowly come closer. The heavy veil around her head started to dissolve. Suddenly she felt someone pulling her out of her hibernation. Her big blue eyes sluggishly opened. The blurred image of a person in white stood before her.

"Good afternoon miss Briefs. It's nice to see you awake"

The image before her cleared and revealed to her that a nurse, with a kind face was checking the devices next to her bed. She was connected with them apparently. Despite the pounding in her head, she wasn't feeling any pain. Bra wondered what she was doing in the hospital section of capsule cooperation. She could faintly remember a nightmare, but it had felt far more real somehow. She glanced to the window. It was probably still before eight o'clock in the morning.

Bra had to swallow some build up saliva in her throat to finally speak.

"Why am I here and how long have I been out?"

The nurse smiled sympathetically. The medical report states that you have been in an accident. But I was there when you were brought in. It seemed like you had hurt yourself due to a psychological trauma. Several doctors supported your mother in making your skin as smooth as it had been before. You have been out for exactly two weeks now. I'm going to note the doctors that you are awake. I'll be back in a minute "

Bra's eyes widened. The only thing she could think about was the appointment she had missed with her teacher. Maybe she could still fix this. Determent she ripped out the chords attached to her wrist and threw the covers off of her. She quickly scanned her body of any unevenness in her skin or flesh. Her mother had done a great job she concluded. Her skin was just as smooth as ever, despite the faint line that indicated the transition between artificial and real skin. With her saiyan speed, the blue haired cyborg rushed to her room, unnoticeable for the human eye. The house was empty. Her mother and brother were probably working on some project and her father was busy training she knew for sure. Within 20 minutes the beautiful Bra had showered, put on some make-up, pulled on clothes, ate breakfast and was standing right before the school building. The university terrain was almost deafening quiet. Bra looked around for any sign of life. The smell of burned materials penetrated her mucus membranes.

Seventeen spotted a small blue dot on the ground. He descended gracefully next to the female hybrid. With the sound of his feet softly touching the ground, Bra turned around sharply. Her heart skipped a beat, when she saw her teacher was next to her. She exhaled out of relief.

"Oh it's you!" She was surprised at his ability to fly. This meant that he was probably sincere about being an android. Humans normally couldn't fly.

"Good morning miss Briefs"A toothpaste commercial smile miraculously appeared on Seventeens normally cold features.

''Why is the school closed today?''

"Some kid wanted to pull off a prank and ended up setting half the school on fire." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"These kids today really don't know what they are doing are they?" He earned a shy smile from her.

"And what are you doing here then?" She knew it was a bold question, but she wanted to know.

"I'm going to attend a school board meeting in an hour. I'm here early because I want to check out the damage first". It was a blatant lie. He just wanted to see if she would show up this week. The sooner he could mold her into his plan the better.

"You weren't at my class last week, I thought we had an appointment afterwards". He sternly looked her in the eye. It was hard to ignore his piercing blue eyes, demanding an explanation. She felt her cheeks burning up slightly. A few drops of rain felt cold against her skin.

"I…I felt sick" She swallowed hard. She had never been good at lying.

Seventeen examined his student suspiciously, deliberately showing that he knew she wasn't telling the truth.

The blue haired hybrid looked oppressed. She sighed.

"Alright…that was not the whole truth."

The android was getting pleased with himself. It was not a hard task to influence this girl. His expression turned milder. He softly squeezed her shoulder to urge her to move on. Bra's heartbeat fastened. She saw no other way than to tell him what really had happened.

"I hurt myself in an unconscious state. It was triggered by my father and brother. I don't know much about it honestly."

Seventeen smelled his opportunity. He morphed his face in an concerned expression.

"That doesn't sound good. Tell me more about it."

Bra averted her eyes to the ground. She saw transparent drops splatter in detail in the dirt. This was hard for her. Seventeen pulled her closer to him. He whispered softly in her ear that it was okay to tell him. The rain wetted their faces and cloths. Bra started elaborating on the accident, her father, her nightmares and the pain she had felt the last 10 years. Seventeen pulled her even closer when Bra's speech started cracking. She silently thanked the pouring water from the sky that was masking the tears on her face. He was sweet. He stroked wet hair out of her face and whispered that it wasn't her fault. That she had been the victim of a terrible accident, almost deliberately caused by her father. Bra's eyes shone hopeful up at him. One sparked more than the other he noted. Until now, nobody had spoken to her in such an assuring way. The guilt she had felt washed away with the mascara. It slid down onto her chin and dropped on the ground, mingling the make-up and guilt with the dirt. Bra silently agreed with everything he said. His words were sweet music to her ears. Her father had brought the accident upon him by tormenting her brother. He treated his children in a cold manner and the accident was a result from that. Her mother had not been there to protect her children from their father. No, it was absolutely not her own fault what had happened in the past. The calculating android realized that part of what he was saying, was true. This was enhancing his credibility towards her. He just had to make sure that he would smoothly bend his perspective of her family to the extreme later. Seventeen gently kissed her cold hand and looked her deeply in the eye. The rain and the tears let them look like polished diamonds. He had to admit to himself that she was a stunning beauty, even soaking wet and with smudged make-up. Suddenly green letters popped up in his vision. People were coming their way. This moment together must come to an end.

"I'll know how to cheer you up. Let's go to the movies together tonight! We'll meet here at 8."

Bra's face lit up. Was he indirectly asking her out?

"I'd like that very much" She smiled genuinely.

"I'm sorry that I have to go now. The meeting starts in five minutes. We should talk more about you soon" He slowly started moving towards the entrance of the school building.

"It's okay, It's time for me to head home too. I'm soaking wet. Goodbye!"

He waved at her and smiled. More to himself than to her. She was so easily persuaded.

OoOoO

Bra came home soaking wet. Butterflies were flying in circles in her stomach. With the first step on the doormat, the angry face of her mother appeared before her. But that expression changed into worry a second later. She felt the cold hand of her mother stroking wandering wet hair out of her face.

"Where have you been honey? We were SO worried about you!"

Only you were worried, she thought embittered. She chose to appear silent and expressionless.

Bulma's brows united in reaction to her daughters indifference of this situation.

"Where have you been Bra? You know better that to act like this! You probably aren't fully healed yet!"

The air of the powerful words from her mother was blown onto her face. It was on that point, that Bra noted her father was in the room too. He profiled his authority by standing strong and with his arms crossed. The head of capsule corp. weakly shook the arm of her younger mirror image to provoke some sort of reaction out of her.

"Listen to your mother!" Bra flinched. Her father had lost his patience. She felt the force of anger originating in her chest and throat. She clenched her fists.

"Since when do YOU care? You have never meddled in my life before, so why now?!" Bra's vision became blurry when tears collected in her eyes.

The proud saiyan warrior was visibly caught off guard. Bulma was shocked as well. A voice in the back of her mind told her there was more to this situation than she had initially thought. It was linked to Bra's unpredictable behavior.

The teenage cyborg suddenly ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Little cracks had formed around her door from sheer force.

Bulma's gaze slowly directed itself to her mate. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go after her!"

Vegeta pondered about the situation he had been landed in and came to the conclusion he did not know how to act in this development. He pushed the emotions that had touched the surface of his consciousness down and walked nonchalantly to the gravity chamber. Bulma dropped herself in a chair and sighed. She wanted to get angry. Irritated with the responsible act from her daughter and angry at the indifference her partner had shown. It was always her task to handle the peace offering. She walked up the stairs and softly knocked on the door.

Silence.

"Bra you know we got to talk about this sooner or later!"

Again there was no answer.

"Look, I know there's more going on here. Just talk to me about it."

The muffled sound of her daughter penetrated through the door. "Go away!"

Bulma sighed. "You know we love you right?"

There was that silence again.

"Okay I'll leave you to yourself. I'll come back to check on your health later. But remember that there is still going to be a talk about this"

Bra felt the ki from her mother move and dropped herself on the bed. All those words her mother said were just words. Empty sentences with no meaning. Professor 17 was probably right. Well, it all didn't matter. She could manage her own life without her parents just fine. Bra yawned. She was tired. The sun wasn't directly shining, but the sky shone a brilliant blue through her window. It reminded her of the beautiful eyes of her teacher. She could drown in them. And with that she slowly drifted away into unconsciousness.

OoOoOoO

Sweat pearled down the back of the Prince of only 6 saiyans. He was training heavily inside the gravity chamber. When dealing with mixed emotions this was his outlet. In fact, it was his outlet for almost anything. He was a Saiyan. A being who had beaten and had been beaten for all of his life. His time under the tiran Frieza had all been about surviving. It was either to kill or to be killed. And now he had to comfort his daughter when she was crying. This whole family life on earth had been completely alien to him from the beginning. His mind had been programmed around blood, battle strategies and killing his rivals when he was younger. He could understand he had to give his children physiological needs as food and shelter. This had also been normal in the saiyan culture. But the rest…Protecting infant Trunks against violence had sometimes even been difficult for him, let alone meeting his kin in their human emotional needs. He was a saiyan damn it! There was no need for petty affections! He slammed an imaginary opponent with his left fist. In the back of his mind he knew he was failing in the parenting department, but he was too stubborn to admit it. He tried to push all his thoughts about his family away to focus on his training again. At the same minute the Prince felt his daughter sneak out of the house with a suppressed energy level. His mind immediately conflicted. Should he go after her or should he ignore her? And even though Vegeta didn't want to admit it to himself, he chose for the easiest path. To keep on training.

OoOoOoO

Bra's heart skipped a beat while she was flying. She was about to go on a date with professor 17! Something she had hoped would happen someday, but never expected to really happen. She had been nervous for over an hour while she had tried on different outfits. Eventually she had chosen a tight knee length skirt in black and a white blouse. She looked a few years older in it she concluded. She wore black stiletto's with a Spanish band over the bridge of her foot. She had chosen the shoe's she could wear during flying. Normal pumps would slid off her feet. She was almost nearing the school. She saw him coming closer and her nervousness grew. He waved at her. The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering heavily. She swallowed when she saw him in tight jeans and a neat shirt. She descended before him. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on we'll just fly to the cinema!" Bra had no time to reply. He jerked her into the air and flew at high speed. Bra had trouble keeping up with him.

OoOoOoO

It was quiet down the movie theatre. Only a few people were seated in the middle. Seventeen had carefully chosen a not so popular movie. Bra's mind was thinking about her Professor and did not pay attention to the movie he had chosen. When they were seated seventeen pulled her as close as the chairs in the cinema permitted and Bra was in heaven. He was playing with her hair and stroking her neck, while he pretended to be occupied with the movie. Bra was just trying to calm herself. Things were going fast and she loved it. Seventeen grew bored with the situation. It was time to test the waters. He turned to the blue haired beauty next to him and grinned sexily. He lifted her off her own seat and positioned her on his lap. Bra gasped and was shocked at how this was progressing. She bewilderedly tried to say something but Seventeen shushed her with his mouth next to her ear. He pulled her against himself and stroked strings of blue hair to the side. He placed soft kissed on her neck and hairline. Meanwhile the young woman shook in his grip from shock and excitement. She was responding well to his proceedings and was completely in his power so far. This pleased him greatly. Seventeen dropped one hand and placed is lightly on her knee and started stroking it. Bra inhaled sharply. She felt him softly touch her left breast and she had to control herself not to moan. The feeling he was causing tingled her body. He slowly reached under her blouse to unclasp her bra. He felt her nipples harden under his touch. The girl on his lap arched her back trying to feel more of his touch. Her breast felt firm and soft in his hands. His other hand pulled up her skirt and pressed a finger on a humid panty. Bra's breathing grew erratic. He slowly caressed her lower lips through the fabric. Then he slipped a finger below her underwear and Bra suppressed a moan. Seventeen grinned, this was all working out really well. His hot breath covered her neck, he felt himself getting aroused as well. Something he rarely experienced. With one finger he slowly started circling her nub. Bra closed her eyes. Her breathing increased when he quickened the pace. Right before her orgasm hit he stopped. Bra opened her eyes and turned around to look her torturing teacher in the eye pleadingly. Seventeen chuckled.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Bra nodded desperately wishing he would continue his ministrations.

Triumph shone in his yes. " Well alright then".

Bra leaned against his chest full of expectation. Seventeen placed two fingers around her clit and started to continue with his slow tormenting way of pleasuring her. Warmth spread through her lower body again. Her breathing grew faster and she gripped the arms of the seats tightly, leaving a hand print behind. She grew so hot that a few soft moans escaped her lips. Seventeen pressed his other hand lightly on her mouth to muffle the sounds she was making. She came groaning in his hand, her eyes tightly closed.

When she opened her eyes half a minute later, the end theme started playing on the screen.

OoOoOoO

Outside of the movie theatre Seventeen turned to the blue haired cyborg walking next to him.

"I really like you Bra. Could we continue to see each other?"

Her big blue eyes sparkled and she nodded.

The android leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. He had to bow down a little because she was shorter than him, even with high heels. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. Bra lost herself in this intimate moment. Her dream had come true. Seventeen had other thoughts on his mind. His plan was going just fine. He had collected her trust and her love. Now he needed to further expand his plan to morph Bra's vision on herself, her family and the world. Het ultimate goal was to isolate her completely from her social network. He grinned to himself against her lips. Bra pulled away and smiled brightly at him before flying away.

OoOoOoO

The blue haired cyborg sneaked soundlessly into the house. When she was about to close the front door she was caught off guard by a penetrating bright light. An angry father stood next to the switch button.

"Where have you been?!" He demanded.

OoOoOoO

Haha a minor cliffy. Greetings from Holland!!


End file.
